Cansaço e Perfeição
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Porque algumas coisas cansavam-na demais. Porque ele estava certo, havia um preço para tal perfeição. E ela não contou que ele estaria certo. ONESHOT. LilyxThiago.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Poter não me pertence, os direito são de J.K Rowling.

**_Boa Leitura!_**

**

* * *

**

Cansaço e Perfeição

* * *

_Porque algumas coisas cansavam-na demais._

_Porque ele estava certo, havia um preço para tal perfeição.

* * *

_

Suspirou cansada. Esse era o fim de mais um dia fatigante. Gostava do que fazia, mas não do cansaço que a acometia cada vez que terminava.

Eram duas horas da manhã e estava indo para o lugar que, o invés de dar-lhe descanso, iria lhe prover mais algumas horas de insônia terminando mais algum trabalho, conferindo outros, fazendo relatórios. Por que apesar de cansar, ela amava seu doce trabalho.

Havia dispensado seu companheiro, deixando-o ir dormir em seu lugar, pois ele parecia precisar mais ela. E apesar das olheiras profundas, ela nunca iria desejar fazer outra coisa no lugar que mais amava no mundo. Porque ali era sua casa, sua cansativa casa.

Sentiu uma lágrima riscar seu rosto. E pensar que teria de abandonar aquele lugar dali a algum tempo. Um futuro impreciso a aguardava, em um local que lhe parecia totalmente estranho. Mas se fosse fazer o mesmo que fazia ali, não reclamaria. Apenas entenderia como uma nova casa.

Nada de namorados, nada de seus pretendentes, nada de escolhas. Àquela hora da manhã, tudo que lhe restava era seu cansaço e seu amor por aquele trabalho que, mesmo fatigante, lhe rendia compreensão, talvez até algo mais acolhedor de algo que nunca teve.

Suspirou mais uma vez, limpando a lágrima que havia riscado delicadamente seu rosto. Quem quer que a observe, diria que continuava em busca de saber, mas na verdade fazia apenas mais um de suas amadas obrigações.

Molhou a pena no tinteiro, começando a escrever o longo relatório da noite. Não se importava se ficasse até o amanhecer ali. Era sábado mesmo. Poderia dormir um pouco mais. Não se importava.

Talvez quem a visse se importasse, mas não ela. Horas se passariam e ela continuaria mesmo cansada, naquela sua doce tortura que para muitos era o fim. E para ela, o mundo. Sua diversão, seu amor, sua devoção.

Uma hora se passou, sua atenção redobrada para o relatório pronto. Agora iria adiantar alguns trabalhos para talvez conseguir dormir algo até o amanhecer. Não gostava de dormir até tarde, por isso sua atenção e agilidade redobrada. Não toleraria erros.

O cansaço, apesar de intenso e fatigante, apenas parecia uma parte sua. Muita atenção colocada em um trabalho que, para muitos, não valia a pena. E para ela era sua vida.

O fogo crepitante da lareira acesa era um dos poucos barulhos que se faziam presentes. Os outros eram causados por ela. Consultou alguma anotação e adicionou rapidamente a informação para seu trabalho.

Com toda sua atenção voltada para seu trabalho, não repararia na sua coruja que pousava na mesa. Vestida sob o manto de cansaço, ela enganava a todos para não ter de demonstrar. Aquilo a protegia do mundo lá fora, mas não de seu próprio mundo.

A coruja piou alto, fazendo sobressaltar-se. Olhou-a de modo doce e retirou o pergaminho amarrado a sua perna, vendo em seguida ela levantar vôo para fazer o que ela mesma deveria estar fazendo: descansando.

Retirou a fita que amarrava firmemente o pergaminho e desenrolou-o de um modo trêmulo. O cansaço não era capaz de protegê-la de si mesma nem de seu mundo.

_Aberração,_

_Estou lhe enviando isso para avisar que já providenciei o enterro deles._

_Será no próximo domingo, no aniversário de casamento._

_Não faço questão de que venha._

_Mas se vier, um aviso:_

_Trate de parecer _normal

_Após o enterro, não me procure, não quero ser associada à gente da sua laia._

_Até._

Um recado. Sentiu novamente uma lágrima riscar seu rosto. Nem no próprio enterro de seus pais poderia aparecer. Mas iria. Apesar de cansada, fatigada, iria prestar sua última homenagem às pessoas que mais havia amado.

Faria a vontade de sua irmã. Não iria procurá-la. Iria ao túmulo após todos saírem para prestar sua última homenagem pessoal a eles. Não culpava a irmã pela atitude. Ela estava lhe culpando. Ela também culparia se fosse o caso.

Jogou o pergaminho dentro de sua bolsa e continuou a escrever o trabalho, sem se importar com as eventuais lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto. Era assim que deveria ser. Ela, seu mundo solitário e seu cansaço, sua fadiga.

Olhou para o trabalho pronto e sentiu um vazio no peito. Era apenas para isso que ligava? Trabalhos meticulosos e perfeitos? Talvez as palavras que ele havia lhe falado não estivessem doendo tanto como agora.

"_A perfeição tem seu preço. Uma hora ela virá cobrar de você"._

É, ela havia cobrado o seu. Sentou-se mais desanimada na cadeira enquanto mais lágrimas corriam em seu rosto.

- A perfeição parece puxada agora Lils? – Alguém perguntou de um modo levemente despreocupado. Ela não precisava ver para saber quem era. A fala já dizia por si mesma.

- Porque se importa? – Falou ela, sua voz saindo sem sentimento algum. Não estava habituada a ter visitas, principalmente àquela hora da noite. Muito menos a dele.

- Não te vi no jantar. Onde estava? – Perguntou ele de volta, fingindo não escutar o que ela havia perguntado. Ele já nem se importava que horas fossem. Não tinha nenhuma consciência do quão bem parecer se importar fazia bem a ela.

- Biblioteca. Lição de Runas. Não respondeu minha pergunta – Comentou ela de modo casual sentindo os estranho efeitos de cansaço invadirem seu corpo que pedia por descanso.

- Você também não respondeu a minha. – Falou ele, sentando-se de frente para ela, o sorriso persistente e encorajador no canto dos lábios.

Ela suspirou cansada, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. A mesma parecia pesar feito chumbo, mas não se daria por vencida. Não poderia simplesmente deixar seu muro impenetrável ruir. Não deixaria, apesar dele já tê-lo destruído há muito tempo.

- Porque ainda se esconde? O que tanto teme? Porque o cansaço é sempre sua confiável companheira? Par acaso tem medo de mim Lils? – Falou ele olhando-a de forma penetrante. Sua voz macia e calma transparecia sua preocupação para com ela.

- Não é medo, Thiago, é apenas... Decepção – Falou, pegando todas as cartas da irmã desde o dia fatídico. O dia em que ela se afastou terminantemente de todos. Colocou as cartas em cima da mesa, todas abertas, incitando a curiosidade do jovem a ler.

E ele leu. Uma a uma, ele as leu. Desde a carta do Ministério avisando à carta que havia chegado naquela noite. Em silêncio acolhedor e companheiro, ele deixou que as evidências falassem por si.

- _A perfeição tem seu preço. Uma hora ela virá cobrar de mim. _– Sua voz saiu agora zombeteira, o olhar vago. Não demonstrou sua quase satisfação ou ouvir o "oh" por parte dele pela repetição de sua frase – Não acha que a perfeição cobrou seu preço antes do que você pensava? – Perguntou ela, dessa vez olhando-o nos olhos diretamente.

Por esse motivo se escondia atrás dos estudos, por esse motivo aparentava olheiras e cansaço. Por isso a fadiga constante. Por isso ela não ter mais paciência para conversar com ele, muito menos com as amigas, com os mestres, como sempre fez.

- Eu não... Eu não imaginava... Eu sinto muito – Falou ele de um modo culpado que a fez sorrir de um modo completamente triste. Ele não gostava de vê-la assim. Se for para sorrir, que sorrisse verdadeiramente. – Não sorria assim... Sabe que não gosto.

Ela suspirou de modo cansado pegando as cartas novamente e colocando-as de volta em sua bolsa. Já não importava. Apenas ele sabia.

- Eu já volto – Falou ele, se levantando de repente. – Não saia daqui, por favor Lils.

- Você fala como se eu tivesse forças para fazê-lo James – Comentou sarcástica, mas ele filtrou o sarcasmo, sentindo veracidade nas palavras da jovem.

Ele sumiu pela entrada e ela ficou ali, ainda sentindo o cansaço a abater cada vez mais. Não adiantava, tudo agora ela havia perdido. E se sentia vazia por isso.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ela o viu adentrar a sala com uma sacola não mãos. Nem perguntou. Apenas sentiu o cheiro delicioso de comida. Ele havia ido até a cozinha.

- Coma, você deve precisar – Ele vinha observando até os métodos alimentares da jovem. Pela manhã, até aos fins de semana, uma torrada que comia correndo. Nunca almoçava e raramente jantava. Ela deveria precisar comer algo urgentemente.

Ele abriu sacola e colocou todos os alimentos para ela, que comeu de um modo lento, mas que serviu para alimentá-la e retirar parte do cansaço. Ela não comia bem desde que havia recebido a primeira carta. Sentia-se melhor.

- Obrigado Thiago – Falou, sorrindo fraca. Ele limpou a mesa para ela e guardou o material que ela utilizava, levando-a até o sofá, sentando-a confortavelmente e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Sente-se melhor? – Perguntou de um modo sorridente, o bem estar dela era sua felicidade. Por isso se preocupava.

- Muito, novamente agradeço por isso – Falou sorrindo doce, sentindo o cansaço e o sono darem lugar novamente. Precisava dormir. E Thiago percebeu aquilo.

Deitou a cabeça dela em seu colo, sussurrando em seu ouvido de um modo lento.

- Durma meu amor – Ela sorriu e deu um beijo doce nos lábios do moreno. Ele havia lhe dado tudo que estava procurando. Havia feito sua barreira ruir. Ele havia lhe dado satisfação, compreensão e conforto. Ele ainda merecia as palavras que queria tanto ouvir por estar lhe ajudando tanto. Ajeitou-se melhor no sofá para dar as palavras que o marcariam para sempre.

- Eu te amo Thiago – Em seguida fechou os olhos, sabendo que o sorriso bobo enfeitava a face que tanto amava. Acariciou a mão dele de leve, pedindo uma resposta e ele se aproximou de seus lábios, dando um cálido beijo neles.

- Eu também te amo Lílian – Falou, afastando-se um pouco, vendo a face de seu anjo se contrair em um sorriso e aos poucos ficar serena, ela adormecia.

Ficou observando-lhe o sono por algum tempo, até adormecer também, se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Pois para ele era assim que ela se expressava. Ela era seu **cansaço e perfeição**.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

Não é minha primeira de HP, mas prmeira que termino õ/ Não vou comentar pq tá chovendo e acho que vai faltar luz T.T Agradeço.

reviews?

Sombria-chan 


End file.
